


Whale Calls of Deep Space as interpreted in Death Metal

by Listless_Songbird



Series: Space assassins (or the au that has more shenanigans than murder but they are still training to kill people so the title stays) [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: But In Space, essentially an assassin school AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listless_Songbird/pseuds/Listless_Songbird
Summary: Pike's first mission during her years at the academy.





	

“Pike Trickfoot! What do you think you’re doing?” The voice echoed down the corridor and Pike froze. Half of her body was already inside the vent she had been trying to sneak out through. Turning to look towards the voice Pike immediately began to pull the rest of her body in as fast as she could. Kima, one of the security personel was barreling towards her and she needed to run. 

Pike hadn’t thought that skipping out on the Flying Sim was going to be this hard! Whenever Vax did it he made it seem so easy, but then again he wasn't the one being kept alive with 'delicate nanotech.' Pulling the grate shut behind her Pike began to pull herself through the vents. All she had wanted to do was go on the mission with Grog! She had been turned down from every mission since she passed her practicals. She was tired of being sidelined because of who her family was, or what she could do, or ‘to protect the technology in her’. She was fully qualified and damn it she was going to do this! 

Pulling up the display on her visor, she sent a private message to Scanlan. He would be in Galactic Politics right now and would probably pay her to get him out. 

 - _Feel in the mood for causing some chaos? -Radiant Angel_

Pike groaned at her signature, none of Vox Machina could figure out how Scanlan managed to change their personal sign-offs. Well, Percy knew because he had managed to make his full titled name into his sign-off, but he wasn’t telling. 

**_\- I am always at the ready for you my lady. Hijacking your first mission like the pirate you truly are? - Shining Knight_ **

 Last phase Scanlan had jokingly signed up for Chivalry 101 and now was even more insufferable. But his comment about pirating made Pike laugh. She had told Scanlan about sailing on the oceans of her home planet and he had fixated on it. Trying to pry out of her tales of swashbuckling and treasure. 

_**\- What exactly do you have in mind? - Master of All Things Nefarious** _

Pulling up a map of the vents she was in, Pike made a left and double checked that she was heading in the right direction. 

_\- Just get me a path to the shuttle bay. I’m meeting Grog. -Radiant Angel_  
**\- Leave it to me. When you hear the dulcet melody of my voice make a break for it. - Bard Master  
** \- Thats what I always do - Radiant Angel 

Pike got to the vent she needed to exit. No matter how exasperating Scanlan was they were best friends and she knew he could make a scene. Pike sat and waited running her fingers along her SARE-N-RAE band around her neck. It was nervous habit at this point and the little cloud of glowing nanites that formed around her fingers made her smile. 

She heard the small ding that meant the academy wide PA system was about to go on, and her smile grew even wider. There was a beat of silence and Pike quietly removed the vent cover. 

“Attention all students and staff. I interrupt this most productive day to inform you of three things. Firstly I would like to make it crystal clear that while I appreciate all the attention, I, Scanlan Shorthalt, will not participate in any and all orgies offered to me. My heart belongs to another and therefore I must abstain. Secondly, I would like to inform the staff that the roof of the engineering hall is currently being consumed in white hot plasma. I am not at fault for this, dont shoot the messenger.-" 

 Pike jumped out of the vent and shot down the corridor. If her timing was right she had one and a half minutes to stowaway on Grog’s shuttle before she left. Whipping around the corner she scanned the shuttle bay for Grog. As she looked for Grog, she could still hear Scanlan talking over the PA 

 "–my newest album Whale Calls of Deep Space as interpreted in Death Metal. Is now available for–” Scanlan was abruptly cut off, apparently a faculty member had managed to stop Scanlan’s transmission. 

 "We apologize for this interruption students please return to your st–" 

As the announcement was once again cut off Pike found Grog. She ran to him and he immediately picked her up and hid her inside the seat of the shuttle, just like they had planned. As the shuttle took off Pike had to stifle her laugh as she heard in the distance. 

 "-attempting to stifle my artistic talents and I will not stand for it!“ And what sounded like the clanging of pots and pans. Looking at her visor she saw she had three new messages. 

_**\- Be safe my lady. - God Among Men**_  
 - Tell Scanlan he owes me a favor now. Plasma is hard to find. -Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III   
**\- Have fun!!!!!! - Keyleth**

Pike smiled, today was going to be a good day.


End file.
